fiction_indexfandomcom-20200213-history
One Punch Man
For more information, visit the One Punch Man Wiki This page is incomplete, you can help by adding to it Summary One Punch Man is an ongoing Japanese multimedia franchise that began life as a webcomic in 2009, authored by a man working under the pen-name of "ONE". The series, beloved for its comedy and occasional heartfelt moments, quickly went viral, reaching nearly 8 million views in mid-2012. Eventually he series caught the eye of Yusuke Murata, a skilled manga artist, who befriended ONE and with him began working on an official manga. In 2015, animation studio Madhouse produced an anime adaptation of the series, which received wide acclaim and further bolstered the series' popularity. The anime will receive a second season in April of 2019, this time produced by J.C. Staff. The series centers around the character Saitama, a man who, after becoming disillusioned with his stagnant and hopeless life of white-collar job hopping, trained relentlessly to become a superhero. The training proved too effective, however, as by the time 3 years had passed, he proved too powerful to glean any challenge or enjoyment from his battles with monsters, ending each encounter with a single casual punch. Thusly, his main drive in the story is his wish to find an opponent sufficient to give him a good fight. Plot The series takes place on an Earth-liked planet dominated by a super-continent, in which various powerful monsters and villains cause havoc. To combat this, a Hero Association was established to organize the various heroes and super-powered individuals who combatted said menaces, the association being the brainchild of a man whose own grandson was saved from a crab monster by an altruistic passerby. 3 years after its foundation, the association unknowingly employs its muse, Saitama, as one of its heroes, who, despite now being so powerful as to utterly shatter records in the physical portion of the entrance exam, almost completely flunks the written exam, just barely making as the lowest-ranked Class C hero, he lowest rung of the ladder in the organization. Ironically, his pupil, the cyborg Genos, gets a perfect score on both parts of the entry exam, immediately making it to the lowest rank in the highest class of the organization, S-Class. Over the ensuing course of the series, Saitama begins his rise through the ranks from the bottom of the totem pole, while also seeking out opponents who can match him in battle, accruing several friends, critics, and even a self-proclaimed rival along the way. Saitama, after defeating a Demon-Level threat in Deep Sea King, finally manages to make his way out of C-Class and into B-Class. Here, he gains the attention of Fubuki, who seeks to enlist him into her cliche of B-Class heroes, as is the norm within the Class, though he refuses, much to her chagrin, though she persists in her recruitment efforts, and inadvertently befriends him. Not long after Saitama's rise to B-Class, a villainous organizaion known as the Monster Association makes itself known, led by the powerful esper Psykos, the exceedingly strong monster Orochi, and a cadre of mighty Executives, coinciding with the emergence of the Hero Hunter, Garou, a vindictive former pupil of S-Class Hero Bang. Unusual for a main character, Saitama takes something of a field trip during this time, entering a martial arts tournament to see what the hoopla surrounding it was all about. Entering the tournament under the name of Bang's student Charanko, who had been hospitalized by Garou, Saitama (wearing a wig to look somewhat like Charanko) effortless beat each opponent, including the superb though haughty martial arts champion Suiryu, whom he defeated via ring-out unintentionally, though Saitama was disqualified due to wearing a wig, which along with masks and the like were banned due to an incident involving a disguised Garou the year prior. Meanwhile, the Monster Association began an all-out assault on several cities, which culminated in the abduction of a Hero Association funder's son, the defeat of S-Class Hero Metal Bat at the hands of Garou after the latter interrupted his fight with Elder Centipede, the neutralization and capture of one of the battle robots of S-Class Hero Metal Knight, and a (somewhat) failed assassination attempt on a group of Hero Association corporate big wigs by a Monster Association member. In response, the Hero Association launches a mission to rescue their backer's son and eliminate the Monster Association. Characters 'S-Class and Above' Heroes and other non-villain characters with statistics at or above a level sufficient to qualify for S-Class, regardless of their current rank (hence the inclusion of Amai Mask and Saitama) *Amai Mask *Atomic Samurai *Bang *Blast *Bomb *Child Emperor *Drive Knight *Flashy Flash *Genos *King *Metal Bat *Metal Knight *Pig God *Puri-Puri Prisoner *Saitama *Suiryu *Superalloy Darkshine *Tanktop Master *Tatsumaki *Watchdog Man *Zombieman 'A-Class' Heroes and other non-villain characters with statistics superior to B-Class heroes, but not sufficient to qualify for S-Class, regardless of their current ranking (hence the inclusion of Glasses and Fubuki) *Air *Bushidrill *Butterfly DX *Blue Fire *Chain Toad *Crescent Eyebroll *Death Gatling *Doll Master *Feather *Fubuki *Forte *Glasses *Golden Ball *Great Philosopher *Green *Heavy Kong *Heavy Tank Loincloth *Iairon *Lightning Genji *Lightning Max *Magicman *Narcisstoic *Okamaitachi *One-Shotter *Peach Terry *Shadow Ring *Smile Man *Snakebite Snek *Spring Mustachio *Stinger *Tanktop Vegetarian *Twin Tail 'B-Class' Heroes and other non-villain characters with statistics superior to C-Class heroes, but are insufficient to warrant entry into A-Class *Bone *Butcher *Captain Mizuki *Crying Man *Darkness Blade *Double Hole *Eyelashes *Gun-Gun *Jet Nice Guy *Lily of the Three-Section Staff *Mountain Ape *Mushroom *Needle Star *Piko *Pineapple *Pink Hornet *Reclusamurai *Shooter *Smell Master *Tanktop Black Hole *Trap Tengu *Wild Horn 'C-Class' Heroes who rank at the bottom of the power scale *Lorem ipsum 'Unknown Class' Heroes of an unknown class and ranking *Lorem ipsum 'Dragon-Level and Above' Villains with statistics at or above a level sufficient to qualify for Dragon-Level status or higher *Lorem ipsum 'Demon-Level' Villains with statistics at a level sufficient to qualify for Demon-Level status *Lorem ipsum 'Tiger-Level' Villains with statistics at a level sufficient to qualify for Tiger-Level status *Lorem ipsum 'Wolf-Level' Beings and organizations under watch for suspicion of danger to the populace *Lorem ipsum Organizations/Groups 'Hero Organizations' *Hero Association **Tanktop Group **Fubuki Group *Neo-Heroes 'Villain Organizations' *House of Evolution *The Organization *Dark Matter Thieves *Monster Association **Monster Association Executives 'Mysterious Beings' *Ugmons *Subterraneans *Mutants *Seafolk *Terror Lizards *Skyfolk *Vampires *Forest Tribe Events *Seafolk Invasion *Dark Matter Thieves Invasion *Monster Association War Technology 'The Organization' *Battle Suits *G4 *G5 'Metal Knight' *Battle Robot *Reconaissance Robot *Construction Robot 'Dark Matter Thieves' *Dark Matter Thieves Ship **Dark Matter Thieves Bullet 'Doctor Kuseno' *Genos *Kuseno Combat Armor Power of the Verse For the most part, the verse is quite powerful, with lower-end S-Class members like Puri-Puri Prisoner and early-series Genos, elite A-Class heroes like Iairon, and mid-to-high Demon-Level threats like Deep Sea King and Choze being capable of attack potency ranging from Small Town Level to Large Town Level. Higher up on the power scale, Dragon-Level threats such as Vaccine Man and those that can do battle with them, such as Superalloy Darkshine and Flashy Flash, are capable of City Level attack potency (Flashy Flash even achieving Small City Level through full-speed movement alone) and speeds thousands of times the speed of sound. The cream of the crop of the S-Class, barring Saitama and Blast, are Flashy Flash and Tatsumaki, the former boasting Sub-Relaivistic speed and the latter displaying Large Island Level destructive power, possibly even higher seeing as she could temporarily restrain Awakened Garou with her telekinesis. As for villains, some of the most powerful are Above-Dragon-Level (coined by Murata) threats like Orochi and Golden Sperm, the latter of whom stomped a weakened Tatsumaki, and could possibly have put up a fight against an uninjured Tatsumaki, with Orochi considered by Murata and the fanbase to be in the same league. And at the top of the power scale are Boros, Awakened Garou, and Saitama, who consistently displayed Continent to Multi-Continent Level showings in attack potency in their respective fights, coupled with Relavistic speed. Supporters and Opponents 'Supporters' *SheevShezarrine See Also Lorem ipsum Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Internet Category:Webcomic